


Witches in Beacon Hills

by Andrea_Labonair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love Confessions, Werecoyotes, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_Labonair/pseuds/Andrea_Labonair
Summary: The Circle from Washington ends up in a little California town where a true alpha and his pack live. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Faye Chamberlain/Diana Meade, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Witches in Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this.

As usual, it was a saturday evening in the small Californian town known as Beacon Hills. Scott and the others were spending time together like they normally did; catching up on the things that they've been doing over the past few years while they were all at Scott's house. 

"So Malia how do you like being a security guard for Eichen House?", Mason asked while he sat in a chair with Corey, holding the other boy's hand in his own. 

The werecoyote, who had been focused on eating and was just about to take another bite of her sandwhich, stopped and eyed him with a dangerous look in her brown eyes. Many people knew better than to ask her anything while she ate, but some still bothered her with questions. Had she been a coyote, they would have been bitten. She'd do it now too, not that she saw any difference if she was a coyote or human, but she decided not to at the last minute. 

Mason felt a bit scared by the murderous look that Malia was giving him and he quickly spoke, "I can wait until your done eating." 

Malia stared at him for another heartbeat, hearing his own heart thumping growing rapidly by the second, and then finally went back to eating her sandwich. 

Mason looked at everyone else and was quiet. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

From outside, far back in the woods that surrounded the town of Beacon Hills, walked a group of teenagers. A short blond girl with two other girls and two boys. 

"You really thought this was the best way into this pathetic little town?! We're lost in the woods and last I checked, it's gonna be raining soon. None of us have on rain coats and I'm wearing a very nice new dress! Do you have any idea where you're even going Cassie?!", one of the girls was saying, her voice raised in frustration as she spoke to the blond in front of them all.

The blond girl, Cassie, turned her head to the one that had spoken and replied, "No I don't Faye, but at least I'm being quiet and not being a bitchy little girl whose constantly complaining about something!" 

The girl that had spoken, Faye, halted in her footsteps for a moment before she blinked and stalked up to Cassie, glaring down at the blond girl. She didn't care if Cassie was "their leader" now or whatever since Diana had been gone for months with that Aussie guy. Nor did she give a damn about all of them being together. She was cold from the downpour that they had gotten stuck in just hours ago and her clothing was still soaked. She hadn't wanted to come here...well not at first. She had wanted to leave Chance Harbour...but none of the others in The circle knew. 

"I'm the only person here that thinks we should have just stayed in Chance Harbour! If we had, we wouldn't be soaked from the rain and we wouldn't be lost in the woods of someplace we know nothing about!", She yelled, her voice being heard for miles.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

At Scott's house, Scott, Liam, and Malia all sudedenly turned their heads towards the windows as they heard people arguing from a distance. 

"Whoever they are, they need to shut up.", Malia remarked as she glared out the kitchen window, picking up already on the scents that were new to her which was carried on the breeze that blew outside. 

Scott picked it up too and so did Liam. They both looked at one another and then the others before Scott decided to walk out of the house. The rest of the pack followed after him. 

"Scott, what if they try to kill us? Or they capture us and then try to kill us?", Stiles said as he walked next to his longtime best friend. 

"They try to kill us, we can hurt them or just knock them out and torture them when they wake up.", Malia said as if it was a typical thing.

"We're not doing that. We'll see why they're here. They could use our help.", Scott said as he lead the way to where the other people were at in the woods. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"It's not hard to see now why Diana decided to leave this circle! I would have done the same if I had gone through what she did!", Faye was yelling at Cassie. The hairs on the back of her neck began to rise as did a few strands of hair while the air around them all got warmer and more electric; the static in the air being the reason why her hair was now slowly rising up on end a bit. 

Cassie stared back at Faye, a spell rising in her mind that she had read from her dad's book of shadows, but the spell was forgotten when a voice called out to them. One that made her stop and look behind them all.

"Hey, why are you all out here?! Did you get lost or were you on the run from something?!", said a girl that strikingly resembled Diana in every way, except for the lack of being a witch. The only difference was that unlike Diana, this girl was naked out in the woods and was walking up to them like it didn't bother her. 

The girl finally stopped and got on some clothes she had by a pile of leaves. Once she was dressed, she stared at them all.

Faye also turned towards the person and she felt her anger rise more, among other emotions she dared never to speak of to anyone. 

"Diana, we thought that you had gone someplace else with Grant.", Adam said finally as he stared at the girl. 

The girl looked utterly confused and raised an eyebrow at all of them, saying, "Why are you calling me Diana? My name is Malia. I'm a werecoyote. Who are all of you?" 

The circle looked at one another and it was Faye who answered. 

"Diana is you. You're her. It's not rocket science. You left Chance Harbour to be with some Aussie guy after helping Cassie defeat your dark magic daddy. You're a witch Diana. Not whatever the hell you said. We're all witches too.", she told her in a harsh tone like usual when she talked to anyone. 

Malia blinked a few times and then walked up to the girl who seemed to be a bit shorter than her. When she was close enough, she flashed her eyes bright blue and spoke again. 

"I'm not Diana. I don't know who that is, but it's not me. I've been Malia all my life and I've lived here in Beacon Hills my whole life.", she said. 

The girl, Faye, rolled her eyes and said with heavy sarcasm in her voice, "Right and we didn't drive all the way here just for you to tell us that." 

Malia growled then. It was a low, animalistic sound that came from her throat and rumbled deep within her chest as she glared at the girl. 

Faye glared back at her, her face inches from Malia's because the other girl had gotten so close, and started yelling some as unspoken words began leaving her lips, "You're Diana. You've known me since we were babies! We used to be close when we were younger, but then once you found out about us being witches all of that changed! When we were the first two who were witches before the others, you were always there to help me! But then you had to go and tell the others and get them involved!" 

Silence filled the air once she was done yelling. Her eyes stung and she was surprised to notice it was tears. Glaring even more at the girl who called herself Malia, she continued in much softer tone of voice which was slightly lowered just above a whisper, "You brought me back when Jake left the first time. It wasn't just Melissa who helped me, it was also you. You who I had always hated, but for some weird reason I would...I felt safe or whatever when I was with you if Melissa wasn't able to be with me. I'm not the best at being like this-expressing myself so openly as you know-but I'm only trying to be because of you. Don't you remember the nights we'd watch all of those crazy shows at my house or when you'd help me with my magic because I couldn't ever control it like you did?"

Malia blinked and said, "I'm not Diana. How many times do I have to say that?" 

Faye opened her mouth to speak, but then she sensed Diana closeby. Being a witch, they were, of course, in tune with nature so they could tell when another witch was around. She shut her mouth and turned around, walking back to the circle and straight past them all. 

Malia watched as the girl stormed off into the darkness and turned to the others just as Scott and the rest of the pack arrived. Both groups introduced themselves to one another before they heard a yell coming from the direction that Faye had gone off to. 

"Diana!!!", the high pitched scream of Faye was heard. The sound of a large tree falling over was followed and then more silence filled the air. 

Cassie and the circle, as well as Scott and the others, all ran in the direction of it as quickly as they could. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Faye lay on the ground a few feet from where the tree had fallen. Her hair was messy and a body was lying underneath her own, the rythm of the heart beating in her eardrums. Damn these strong winds. She pushed herself up and moved away from the person who had been under her, but then stayed next to them until they woke up. 

The impact from the tree falling, and her knocking them to the ground, had surprisingly caused them to be unconscious. But, she noticed, they were gaining consciousness again. 

Their head moved and their eyes slowly opened up as they sat up and looked around. 

"Faye? What happened and why does my head and body hurt? Where are we and where is the circle?", the person said to them. 

Faye blinked and replied, "We're in some town named Beacon Hills. The wind picked up and that tree that's behind us nearly crushed us both if-well it doesn't matter. We're not dead and the circle isn't too far away Diana." 

Diana looked away from Faye and at the tree that had fallen. It was ten feet from them, lying in partly in a small, shallow dip in the ground. Looking back at Faye, she noticed the girl had a few small cuts on her face and hands.

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, she asked, "How did you get those?"

"I got them from my kittens.", Faye said sarcastically before rolling her eyes and answering honestly as she looked at Diana, "....I covered your body with my own so you didn't....so that you weren't..." She struggled to find the right words. 

Diana blinked and then hugged her saying, "Faye, it's okay. I'm not dead. I'm alive because of you. Thank you." 

Faye reluctantly, at first, hugged Diana back but then relaxed and allowed herself to enjoy the moment. That was until the others showed up. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Diana? Faye? Why are you hugging each other?", Adam said when he and the others finally found them both. 

Faye glared and roughly moved away from Diana, getting up and glaring at the boy who had once dated the girl. 

"Why does it matter to you? You're not her damn boyfriend anymore Conant.", she said sourly.

Diana stood up as well and said, "Faye! Adam! Stop it!"

But neither one backed down. They continued to argue until she finally had enough of it. Her eyes turned a darker color and, as she succumbed to the dark magic inside, both of the other two witches were forced backwards away from each other. 

"What in the hell was that?!", Faye exclaimed as she slowly stood up after laying on the ground for a few moments, her hazel-green eyes on Diana. 

Adam also stood up again and was staring at his former girlfriend he had dated for almost three full years in Chance Harbour. 

Cassie, Jake, Melissa, Scott, Liam, Malia, Stiles, Lydia, Mason, and Corey all just watched with shocked expressions. Well Stiles was shocked. The others were just watching. 

"I've had it with the two of you always arguing about things in our circle and how things are supposed to go.", Diana said to Adam before she looked at Faye, who met her hardened stare for a few seconds before looking away, and then the rest of the circle and continued, "I was on my way back to Chance Harbour to help you all with the other Blackwells, but I ended up here in these woods until Faye found me."

"We already defeated your other siblings Diana. But how long have you been here?", Melissa said as she stood beside Cassie. 

Scott and his pack watched them quietly. Well almost. 

"We have a house we all can go to so we're not here in the woods.", Liam said then, looking from Scott to the witches. 

"And we should care about this why exactly?", Faye said as she looked at him. What happened was over with, so they should just go back home.

"Faye.", Diana said to the girl, looking at her.

"What? They want to go home, so why should we stop them?", Faye responded as she stared back at Diana, her shoulders lifting up in a shrug as she spoke. 

Diana sighed and turned to Scott and his group. 

"We'd be happy to come with you back your house. We don't know anything about this place so it would be nice to have people help us out.", she said, quickly giving Faye a glare to shut the girl up before she spoke again. To her surprise, the girl didn't speak.

Scott blinked and said, "It's this way." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Once both groups were back at Scott's house and everyone was settled in, each individual person having their own place to sit or two people sitting together in a chair like Mason and Corey were while Faye and Diana were seated in chairs beside one another without realizing it by the fireplace, they all began to explain their lives to each other.

Diana got up at one point while Liam was telling the circle about his past and walked into the kitchen, after asking Scott where it was, to get a drink. She waited as the cup was filled with water, staring out the window at the thunderstorm that had hit so quickly. It reminded her of when she had been in Chance Harbour and Faye had started one. Since that night, she never really liked them much. 

"What are you thinking about? Breaking up with that Aussie guy and getting back with Conant?", Faye said as she stood leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen while she observed Diana. The girl was too easy to read at times. That and she just knows how Diana was. Not that she'd ever admit it. She blinked and finally moved away from the doorframe, walking over to Diana then.

"I already broke up with Grant and no I wasn't thinking of being with Adam again.", Diana said as she turned to her. 

"So, then what are you thinking about?", Faye questioned, a tiny bit curious and bored after listening-well partly-to that Liam boy's life story. How awful it must have been, she thought sarcastically in her mind. 

"It's-um-ever since you had made that one thunderstorm when Cassie first arrived, I don't really like them. I never have, but that night it really scared me. I thought I was going to be killed because of how reckless you were being.", Diana said.

"Right....but you weren't though. I realized how dangerous it was when I saw how scared you looked...and well after I nearly killed Sally.", Faye said, this time her tone of voice was different. She swallowed and then looked away from Diana for a few seconds before looking back at her and speaking again. 

"When you saved my life at that mine....I guess I just thought of one day returning the favor or whatever.", She said, staring at Diana's face. 

Diana was surprised by Faye's words. But she smiled and hugged the other witch again. 

Faye rolled her eyes as she was hugged and then pulled away. The feeling of being watched made her turn around and she glared when she saw that the others in the circle as well as Scott and his pack were all watching them. The lights in the house flickered above everyone's heads until they shattered, glass falling onto the floor. 

She blinked and then walked off quickly outside, not caring this time that her clothes got soaked in the rain. 

"Faye wait!", Diana called, grabbing her jacket and putting it on real quick as she followed the other witch outside. 

While Faye walked, the thunderstorm only got worse; rain hammering down on houses and cars that were parked alongside the roads, bolts of lighting touching down at times and causing lightposts to fall over or causing cars to start on fire, thunder booming overhead loudly as lighting crackled with large amounts of electricity that could kill someone. 

"Faye! Please stop!", Diana called out to her over all of the noise that the storm was making as she ran after the girl who was stalking down a road. 

Faye finally stopped walking in the middle of the road, rain running down her face that was also mixed in with tears but was unnoticeable. She blinked and turned to Diana. 

Diana slowed down finally and calmly walked up to her. 

"Why did you run off like that?", she asked. 

Faye stared at her and then just acted recklessly like always, acting on her impulsive actions than thinking anything out. She pressed her lips to Diana's, closing her eyes.

Diana was shocked at first, having known all this time though that the reason she was coming back to Chance Harbour was because of Faye but she hadn't thought the girl would feel the same. She finally blinked and responded, wrapping her arms around Faye's neck and deepening the kiss.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

At Scott's house, Adam was the one who spoke first. 

"We should find them. This weather isn't safe, not even for Faye to be in.", he said. 

Malia blinked and said, "I can follow their scent and find them for you. It won't take me long." 

"What do you mean by that?", Jake asked as he looked at her. 

Malia removed all of her clothing and then shifted into a coyote. The coyote gave a short bark at everyone and then leaped out the kitchen window, easily finding Diana and Faye's scents which it followed.

Jake and the circle all just stared at the broken window where the animal had gone while Scott and the pack were used to it.


End file.
